1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cephalosporin compounds and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof having strong antibacterial activity against Gram positive organisms as well as Gram negative organisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, cephalosporin type antibiotics have been obtained in very wide varieties. The antibacterial activity of these cephalosporin type antibiotics greatly varies depending on the kind of the substituent at the 3-position in addition to the acyl group at the 7-position of the cephem nucleus. While several cephem type antibiotics having a substituted pyridiniumthiomethyl group at the 3-position are known (for example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. 154787/1979, 89289/1980 and 90590/1983), examples used clinically have not yet been known.
Furthermore, in recent years, the various infections due to Gram positive pathogens including staphylococci has been increasing markedly, accompanied with an increase in the prevalent use of the so-called 3rd generation cephalosporins. This brought about the clinically serious problems.
As the result of our intensive study on cephalosporin compounds having a substituted pyridiniumthiomethyl group as a substituent at the 3-position of the cephem nucleus, it has now been discovered that novel cephalosporin compounds having a group of the formula: ##STR7## have strong antibacterial activity against Gram positive organisms as well as Gram negative organisms, and accordingly the object of this invention is to provide said compounds which have overcome the drawback of the above-described third generation cephem type antibiotics and its pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof and the process for their production.